The invention relates to a master/slave arrangement of an electronic engine control device with an engine identification module and a respectively adapted method.
From DE 103 52 033 A1, a master/slave arrangement is known in which the interaction of the electric components is optimized by the electronic engine control device as the master which scans the respective component, i.e., the slave, with respect to its characteristic data relevant for the operation. In this case, the characteristic data of the component is scanned in the initial phase from the permanent memory of the component and is transmitted to the electronic engine control device. If necessary, the control parameters of the electronic engine control device are then adjusted. Safety measures against interference by a third party are not described.
EP 1 826 386 A1 describes a master/slave arrangement for a diesel engine with common rail system. In this arrangement, the electronic engine control device corresponds to the master. The engine specifics are stored, among others, in the slave in a read only memory. Engine specifics are the deviations of an engine of a standard engine, for example, the properties which apply to the injector. As a supplement, identification data is stored in the read only memory of the slave. Protective measures against interference by a third party are also not illustrated.